Warmness On The Soul
by GatesVengeance
Summary: Ted and Cody get married.


**Warmness On The Soul:**  
**Pairing: **Cody/Ted

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ****Ted and Cody get married.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the workers of the WWE personally, nor am I affiliated with them in any way. This story is a work of fiction. I make no profit whatsoever from this story.

Theodore DiBiase Junior took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror, a large smile crossing his face as he admired his outfit. He was dressed in a pair of fitted, black dress pants that accentuated his curvy ass just perfectly along with a long sleeved white dress shirt, an ivory vest and a fitted, black suit jacket that clung to his broad shoulders and muscular biceps. He smiled as he saw his mother move closer to him and pin a single white rose into the breast pocket of his brand new suit. He looked every bit the groom now.

"You are so handsome Teddy." His mother praised him, linking her arm with his as she stood next to him in the mirror, her turquoise dress looking even brighter next to her son's black suit. He could see the tears welling in her green eyes already. "You've made me so proud, my dear son."

Ted's smile grew as he looked at his reflection, his heart rate starting to get faster with every passing second. Out of the corner of the mirror, he could see the wall clock that sat on the wall. It was already quarter past two and he knew he had to leave soon to get to the ceremony on time. "Thanks mum." He smiled at her as she took one last look at them in the mirror before moving away to the other side of the room to where his father was still getting ready.

They had decided to get ready at a hotel rather than at his parents' house for the big day because they already had the room rented for the start of Ted's honeymoon tonight and it was just more convenient for them all. Ted looked at himself again in the mirror, his nerves starting to sink in more; today was the day he was getting married. It made him smile more but also made him incredibly nervous. And while he knew that he definitely wasn't making a mistake when it came to the wedding and soon to be marriage, it was all of a sudden sinking in that this was his first real committed relationship and it was going to be forever.

He felt a hard hand clap him on the shoulder which broke him immediately from his thoughts. He turned to smile at his half-brother Mike who was standing next to him wearing an almost identical grin on his face. "Are you nervous little brother?" He beamed, absentmindedly playing with the gold band on his own wedding finger.

"It's going to be official soon Teddy." His younger brother Brett grinned from the other side of him. "You're going to be married!"

Ted looked at them as they stood in front of the mirror as the groom and his two groomsmen, wearing identical suits that had the matching white roses pinned to their suits by their mother. "I feel fine." He grinned. "I wish I was there already."

"How do you think Cody's holding up?" Mike asked as he straightened his tie.

"He's probably having a melt down because his hair won't be right." Ted joked as he thought about his fiance Cody Runnels. He could just picture the younger man standing in front of his mirror as he spiked his hair up with just the right amount of product only to have it not sit quite right. Imagining that scene just made Ted's smile larger and his hart beat quicken slightly.

Ted and Cody first met when they were thirteen and eleven at one of their father's work parties. From the first words they spoke to each other there was an instant friendship that formed and only blossomed with the passing minutes and hours, a strong bond between them already by the end of the party. The pair promised to stay in touch even though they lived states away. And stay in touch they did whether it was by letters or over the telephone or even sometimes in the Summer months when their parents would allow them to go visit each other, spending a week or two over at either boy's house having sleepovers which usually consisted of all night video game marathons and junk food binges.

It wasn't until a few years later when Ted was nineteen almost twenty and Cody had just turned seventeen that things had started to change and develop into something more. There was always an aura of something else, something more than friendship that hung around when the pair were together that made Ted nervous. Although he did always play it off, pretend it wasn't there when it so clearly was. He often found himself ignoring the sexual compliments Cody always gave him as well as the way Cody was almost throwing himself at him, often _accidentally _pushing back on Ted every time Ted had to show the younger boy how to properly swing a golf club. Ted realized not long after that maybe Cody picked up the swing sooner than he ever let Ted know.

Ted fondly remembered the day that he saw Cody and just knew what he wanted. Cody had come to visit him during his Summer holidays for a few short days while he was at college. He had waited for over an hour for the younger man's delayed flight to finally land, a nervous feeling in his stomach as the minutes seemed to drag on and on. When he finally saw Cody make his way through arrivals, his heart caught in his chest, his mouth suddenly dry at the sight before him. He'd almost grown up with Cody, watched him grown taller, shoulders grow broader as muscle developed but he had never seen Cody look this _handsome._He didn't know what to say or how to act, an awkward silence enveloping him as he merely stared at the handsome passenger in his car.

A few hours later when they had arrived at Ted's one-bedroom apartment and both settled in to making small talk while watching one of Ted's many DVD's when the older man finally relented and given into the sinful temptation that encouraged him from his mind. He reached across the green couch, hands grasping at Cody's delicate face as their lips morphed into one, both eyes closing as Cody's hand grabbed at the back of Ted's head, mouths parting as eyes closed and tongues touched for the first time. Ted still smiled when he thought about the way that Cody's hands moved to pull his heavy body down and in between Cody's legs as the younger boy fell back against the couch. He still remembered fondly the way they pressed their hips together, a wonderful surge of passion jolting through both of their bodies just from a simple, erotic touch.

Cody had pulled back from the kiss first, baby blue eyes opening at the same time as Ted's, a different look clouding the teen's eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want? What about your girlfriend?" He had asked, an almost hint of sadness hidden in those beautiful eyes.

"What about her?" Ted had shot back quickly. "I should have realized how I felt about you earlier. Are you sure this is what _you _want?"

"You're the only thing I've ever wanted Theodore." Cody had smiled sweetly, the words tugging at Ted's heartstrings more than anything he had ever heard in his life.

Ted would always remember that day, a permanent reminder of the wonderful day that he looked at life differently. July thirteenth two-thousand-and-two.

Today was July thirteenth two-thousand-and-thirteen. He had made Cody wait a long time for this day and he was going to make the younger man the happiest man in the entire world.

Ted looked at himself one last time in the mirror, happy with his reflection as he finally, reluctantly turned away from decorative piece and looked at his family who were all beaming at him. He looked at his father, whose smile was by far the largest and proudest he had ever seen from the man. When he had first came out to his father, Ted DiBiase Senior had been less than enthused or pleased but had overcame the obstacle and welcomed Cody into the family in exactly the same manner he had with both Mike and Brett's girlfriend's and wives.

His father closed the space between them and wrapped his arms tightly around the boy he often affectionately referred to as 'Junior'. Ted's arms wrapped around his father, patting him on the shoulder happily. As they drew back, he noticed tears forming at the corner of his father's eyes although they were hidden by the older man's glasses. "Dad" Ted spoke sadly, tears forming at the corner of his own cerulean eyes.  
"I'm proud of you Ted, for everything you've done." His dad spoke, a tear dropping down. "I couldn't imagine anyone better for you than Cody."

Ted wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. "You're gonna make me cry Dad."

"How come I never got this reaction from Dad when I got married?" Mike almost whined, making the five of them laugh, lifting the mood slightly.

"You're not gay, idiot!" Brett countered, smacking his oldest brother's arm. "You'll be out and proud after today Teddy. Are you nervous?"  
Ted shook his head with a soft smile. "I can finally stop lying now."

Ted's mother looked at the clock on the wall and grinned widely at them all. "We should probably get going now, the cars should be waiting downstairs for us."

Ted took one last deep breath and lead his immediate family out of the hotel room that later on that night would be used as his honeymoon suite. The family made their way down the lavish hotel corridor, entering the lift only having to wait a few minutes before it dinged to announce their arrival at the bottom floor. Ted led the way again, walking through the foyer where there was a few people checking in and out. He groaned when he saw outside of the hotel, a small group of what looked like fans congregating outside hoping to get a glimpse of him on his wedding day. He had no idea _how _they had found out where he was staying let alone what state or even what he was doing.

He took another deep breath as they reached the automatic doors, a slight smile pulling at his lips as he saw the two rental cars waiting for them. He pulled his head up high, ignoring the cheers and catcalls from the mostly female crowd of fans that had gathered. He slipped into the white hire car, his brothers sliding in on either side while his parents went into the other car behind them.

He was thankful that the driver wasn't talking much to them, a comfortable silence overtaking the car until both of his brothers on either side of him continued asking them if he was nervous or asking him how was feeling about today. He would have been perfectly fine, perfectly happy if they had not asked him the questions, although as the car approached the venue, he felt his nerves slowly start to creep in. He couldn't deny that he was staring to get very nervous as they pulled into the secluded garden that he and Cody had chosen (well more that Cody had chosen really). The car pulled to a stop right near the front of the second lot of gates, a large crowd already gathering there.  
Mike stepped out of the car first, followed by Ted and Brett stepped out of the other side. Ted looked down the luscious green hill at the large green and cream gazebo that was set up, red and white roses entwining around each cream pole. He could see the minister already standing there in the middle underneath the shade, dressed in black as he read through his book and occasionally spoke to guests that came up to talk to him. He surveyed the white chairs that were set up, a bright red carpet running through the middle. The sight was beautiful and breathtaking in itself.

A hard clap to his right shoulder snapped him out of his trance immediately. He turned to see his soon to be father and mother-in-law standing there, large grins on their faces. "Ted!" Dusty beamed. "You look fantastic!"

"Thank you Mr. Runnels." Ted said quietly, a soft smile on his lips.

"We've been over this Ted!" Dusty started. "I'm gonna be your other Daddy in only a few hours, ya might as well start calling me it!"

"Thanks Dad." Ted said quietly, a large grin growing across Dusty's face instantly.

"Good luck today Son!" Dusty clapped him on the shoulder one last time before sauntering off with his wife, leaving Ted with a sort-of dumb look on his face. "The first Groom is still here!" He announced to the guests, many heads snapping back to look at Ted who flushed bright red instantly. "Not my boy! My boy's still doing his hair!" His comment was followed by a loud round of laughter.

Ted felt another heavy hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his mother and father grinning at them. "Good luck today Junior." Ted's father smiled, hugging his son once more. "You'll make us proud, I know it."

His mother looked like she was on the verge of tears and immediately wrapped her thin arms around him. "I know I have told you a million times, but I'm so proud of you, Teddy." She pulled back to place a firm kiss on his cheek. "I love you baby."

"I love you too mum." Ted smiled at her softly. "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

Ted's mother broke into tears at his request. "Of course I will!" She moved her hand to link their arms together. She turned when she heard the harsh crunch of gravel behind them. "Don't turn around Teddy, bad luck. Shall we walk down now?"

"Yes." Ted smiled.

He watched the way his father quickly walked down the slight hill and saw the way the guests seemed to automatically move into their seats. Mike turned back to him, shot him one last grin before he lead Brett down the red aisle, both grinning ear-to-ear as they hurried down. Ted moved his hand to grab his mother's tenderly as he led her down the slight hill, hearing the snap of cameras going off and the admiring noises, along with a particularly loud yell from Randy. His mother stopped him a few feet from where the minister was standing, a large smile on his face as Ted leant down and placed a soft kiss on his mother's cheek, murmuring a "thank you" as she quickly scurried off to her seat next to his father while out of the corner of his eye he watched Cody's mother make her way up the hill and to the top. He reached his hand forward and shook the Minister's hand. The time was now.

He let out another shaky breath, feeling Mike's reassuring hand pat him on his shoulder he smiled. "Time to turn around Teddy or you'll miss the best part." Mike whispered into Ted's ear.

As he turned around, Ted felt all the emotion he had been holding boil up and over. His heart started to thrum faster and harder as the song, _their song _played over the speakers and Ted watched as Cody's sisters, Teil followed by Kristin, started to make their way down. Cody had decided to not have bridesmaids rather than a groomsmen which had not sat well with his half-brother at first but Cody had placated him with the promise of a seat _at _the head table as well as the honor of doing the speech. Teil smiled as she passed Ted, her ivory, sateen dress complimented her dark brown hair, her hands holding tightly onto the bouquet of fresh white roses that Cody had all but demanded they have. Kristin followed soon after, her blonde hair complimented her own ivory dress as well as the large smile and murmur of "good luck" she whispered to him as she walked past.

Ted felt as though his heart may have stopped beating and time seemed to stand still as he saw Cody walking down the aisle, his mother on his left arm, telling him words of encouragement and smiling the entire time. Cody looked magnificent in his suit. He was wearing a pair of fitted black dress pants but had a white suit jacket on, the white rose that was pinned to the left hand side of his suit all but blending into the material. His hair didn't look all that different to how Ted usually saw it although he would never admit it to his soon to be Husband. But as Cody finally looked up and right at him, a coy smile on his lips as his baby blue eyes all but gleamed happiness, it was as if time stopped and it was only the pair of them at the venue, an unspoken conversation passing between their similar coloured eyes.

Cody stopped at the same spot as Ted and bent down to kiss his mother on the cheek once before she walked back to where his father was seated. Ted outstretched his hand and beckoned the younger man forward, a tingle rushing through him as he felt their fingers intertwine.

"Hey baby-boy." Ted leant forward and whispered just loud enough for Cody's ears to hear.

"Hey sexy." Cody shot back quickly, sniggering when he saw Ted flush an even darker shade of red.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to celebrate the union of Cody Runnels and Ted DiBiase Junior." The Minister started, a hushed silence falling over the guests as they all sat down on the hard, white seats. Ted and Cody turned to face each other as he spoke, a huge smile gracing their faces as their hands joined once more. "Today Cody and Ted embark on a new journey of their lives, a journey of marriage. Marriage is a sacred bond between two people who love each other enough to commit themselves for life." He paused for a moment, smiling at the pair of them. "Both Cody and Ted have decided to write their own vows and we will now hear their words. Cody, if you would like to go first?"

Cody dropped his hands from Ted to pull out a piece of paper from the breast pocket of his suit. The Minister handed him his microphone and Cody took a deep breath as he tried to steady his heart beat before he spoke his hand-written, heartfelt vows. "Ted, my Ted, from the first moment I met you, I knew we would be friends. And from friends we became so much more. You are not only my friend, my lover, but my everything." He paused for a moment, trying to steady the tears that threatened to spill. "Without you in my life, I would not be the proud man I am today and I would not be able to conquer half the things I have without you standing by my side. I thank you for always giving me support, a shoulder to cry on when I needed it and being my real life Superhero. I love you so much, Theodore. I can't wait for our lives to begin together and finally be able to be who we really are." He finished, slipping the piece of paper back into his suit.

The Minister turned to Ted expectantly. "And now Ted, if you would like to follow?"

Ted pulled his own sheet of paper from his suit, his hands shaking violently as he desperately tried to compose himself. He took a deep breath as he held onto the microphone. "Cody. You have been my best friend for so many years and so much more for almost the same amount of time. We've been through some tough times in our relationship but our bond, our love can never be broken no matter who or what tries to cut in." He took another deep breath. "If I had never met you, I know I would not be the confident, proud man I am as I stand here before you today. You have made me into the best version of myself and each and every day, you make me fall in love with you all over again. I love you more than words could ever say. You are the missing piece of my puzzle and nothing can compare in this world to you. I am ready to take this _huge _step in our lives and be out in the open with everyone. I'm so glad it's your hand I'm holding. I love you Cody." He finished, handing the microphone back to the Minister as he slid the paper back into his pocket. He heard the telltale sign of his mother crying as he held onto Cody's hands once more, noticing the tears welling up in his soon to be Husband's eyes.

"Those were beautiful." The Minister complimented as he adjusted his glasses. "Can we have the rings please?" He turned to Mike who pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to Ted. "Okay Ted, now slide Cody's wedding band half-way onto his finger." Ted followed the instructions, sliding the white gold band half way down, glancing at the other diamond encrusted engagement band he'd given Cody twelve months before. "Do you, Cody Garrett Runnels take Theodore Marvin DiBiase Junior as your lawful wedded Husband?" He stopped for a moment. "Do you promise to honor him through sickness and in health, through richer and poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." Cody said defiantly.

"You can slide the ring down his finger Ted." the Minister urged him on. Ted slid the white gold band down Cody's long finger, a huge smile growing across Cody's face as he did so. "Now, Cody if you could slide the ring onto Ted's finger." He indicated, watching as Cody nervously placed the matching white gold band half way down Ted's finger which did not a matching engagement band, something that the pair had discussed. "Do you, Theodore Marvin DiBiase Junior take Cody Garrett Runnels as your lawful wedded Husband? Do you promise to honor him through sickness and in health, through richer and poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do." Ted grinned back at the younger man.

"You may now slide the ring down Cody." The Minister gently instructed. Cody pushed the band down to the base of Ted's ring finger, smiling for a moment as the enormity of the situation sunk in. Ted was _his husband _for now and forever. He immediately entwined the fingers of his right hand with Ted's left and they turned to once again face the man presiding over them. "By the power invested in me by the State of California, I now proclaim that you are lawfully wedded Husbands. You may now kiss."

Ted dropped his hand from Cody's and immediately grabbed onto the side of Cody's face and pressed their lips together in the most passionate kiss he could muster without adding in his tongue as a loud cry of celebration and hands clapping echoed throughout the small ceremony location. They broke apart and shot matching grins out to the small crowd they had invited as they raised their hands up in celebration. They made their way over slightly to the side where the signing table was set up and quickly signed all the official documents before making their way towards the aisle.

Ted dropped his hand from Cody's and bent down slightly, wrapping one arm around the back of Cody's knees, forcing them to bend as he picked the younger man up, another arm resting on his back as he carried him down the aisle through the loud cries of celebration. Cody laughed loudly and grabbed both sides of Ted's face once more and pressed their lips together in a messy yet heated kiss. "I love you so much Teddy." Cody grinned as he was carried past their guests and towards the waiting car that would take them to their reception.

"I love you too babe." Ted grinned, putting the younger man down as they reached the car, only for Cody to jump back on him, arms wrapping around Ted's neck while his legs wrapped around Ted's waist. Ted's arms slid down around the back of Cody's thighs as he pressed their lips back together, molding into one. He pulled back first, looking into Cody's baby blue eyes, an identical smile on both their lips. "I should have married you a long time ago baby-boy."

"You were worth the wait Theodore." Cody grinned as he leant forward and kissed his new husband yet again.

"Get a room you two!" A loud voice yelled from behind them and neither man had to look to know that it was Randy who was heckling them.

Cody pulled back first with a soft smile on his lips before he turned to glare at Randy which only made the older man laugh. He eventually reluctantly slid off Ted and climbed into the open car door that his husband had been holding open before he jumped on top of him. Ted slid in next to him, pulling the door shut with a soft snap behind him. He turned to his new husband still grinning like the cat who got the cream. "I can't believe it's finally happened Ted!" He exclaimed, grabbing Ted's left hand and marveling at their matching wedding bands. An even larger smile crossed his face as he watched the warm Summer sun cascade over the diamonds. "Mr and Mr DiBiase." He murmured, still enchanted by the sparkles.

Ted gently lifted his chin so that their eyes met once more. "You're going to change your name?"

Cody nodded. "I've wanted to be Mr DiBiase since the day I met you." He paused, regarding the look in Ted's eyes for a moment.

Ted leant forward and pressed their lips back together as he had a fair few times already today. "Nothing would make me happier." He stopped for a moment before adding with a wink, "Well maybe one thing."

Cody flushed red instantly. "Ted."

Ted leant forward so the car driver was unable to hear his words. "The things I'm going to do to you tonight is unlike anything you've ever had before baby."

"Can't we just skip the reception?" Cody almost whined, shooting the best puppy dog eyes he could muster towards the older man.

Ted placed his arm around his love and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. "It'll be worth the wait."

"It always is." Cody grinned, snuggling in closer to the older man, resting his head on Ted's muscular shoulder.

After a short drive, they arrived at a small secluded spot that overlook a beautiful, crystal blue lake. The car came to a stop and the newly wedded duo exited the car just as a few other cars arrived carrying their parents, the wedding party and the photographer. The photographer directed them into several different poses with lots of different combinations. Just under an hour later, the female photographer called time on their shoot and informed them that not only had she gotten _the_ shot but many fantastic shots.

The group all climbed back into their cars and headed towards the place where the reception would take place. As Ted and Cody pulled up, they both grinned at just how perfect the place was. To an everyday outsider (their family included) the place just looked like an upscale restaurant but to Ted and Cody, the restaurant that was fondly called '_j'adore' _held a very special meaning to the two of them. It was not only one of their favourite restaurants but the restaurant where Ted popped the question only twelve months ago.

When the car stopped Ted climbed out first, holding the door open for Cody who immediately entwined their fingers together. Ted let the door close as they joined the procession behind their bridal party. He had to let out a groan when he saw out of the corner of his eye that some random from the street recognized them, a girlish scream echoing along the street. He was thankful when they were finally able to get inside the door.

He could hear the loud chatter of people inside the large restaurant and then heard the emcee they had hired announce the arrival of their parents before their bridal party was announced. Teil walked through with Mike while Kristin walked in with Brett. Ted's grip on Cody's hand tightened when they heard the emcee announce that they were just about to walk through. Both men found it almost impossible _not_ to laugh when they heard their old theme song when they were a Tag Team echo through the small area as they walked into the room, hands raised high while the guests stood on their feet applauding them. They walked the short distance from the door to their seats at the head table.

The room was decorated elegantly in black and white, with large centre pieces of white roses. Each table was round and had a black table cloth, a white chair cover and a black organza sash wrapped tightly around it. The bridal table was a rectangle and sat higher up and across the linoleum dance floor. To the right of the dance floor was where the DJ was set up, along with a lone microphone stand and to the left was the bar. Behind the head table, there was a back drop of fairy lights that cascades across the white linen that hung loosely behind them. The lights had a slight blue tinge to them as they flashed intermittently.

The reception went by quickly, the food and alcohol flowing out and keeping their 100 guests happy and satisfied. It wasn't until it was time for the speeches that it made Cody nervous. Even though he knew Dustin wouldn't deliberately embarrass him he knew his brother could easily let slip things that while he wouldn't think twice about revealing them would mortify Cody. He took in a deep breath as Dustin moved to the side of the bridal table where the microphone was set up on a stand.

All eyes of the guests were on Cody's older half-brother as he took a deep breath. "When Cody first asked me to a speech for his and Ted's wedding, I was a little bit nervous. I've always been a talker but a prepared talker, not so much." A few of the guests laughed slightly. "I know Cody is probably having a bit of a freak out over my speech because he thinks that I'm going to embarrass him. I'll try my hardest little brother, but remember, that's what older brothers do best." Cody cringed at the words. "There's quite an age gap between Cody and I but even though we haven't always gotten along, we've always had a friendship of sorts and he's always known that he can come to me with any problem he might have. There was an instance a few years ago when Cody was fifteen and I was thirty. He had called me in a panic saying he needed to talk to me desperately but he didn't want to talk to me over the phone about it." He paused and Cody cringed again, he knew this story so well. "I got the next flight there and went straight to him. He told me as soon as I managed to get him to talk, 'I like Ted'. I said 'So do I. What's the problem?' He then told me 'No, I really like Ted.' I smiled at him and told him 'I know you do.' We spent a while talking about just how obvious he was with his feelings for Ted and then out of nowhere Cody asked me 'Do you think Dad will be okay with it?' I smiled and said 'I'm pretty sure he will be' but I never told Cody that Dad had asked me not even a week before if there was something going on between them." He paused for a moment while most of the guests laughed, including his father. "The point I was trying to make with that story was that you and Ted were made for each other Cody. Your love was as clear as night and day as it is now even if you two didn't discover it for a few more years." He lifted his glass of champagne to the head table. "Cheers to the happy couple and thank you to Ted for making my little brother the man he is today. All the Runnels are so proud of both of you."

A loud sound of glass on glass echoed throughout the small area and also followed with the word "Cheers".

The emcee called Mike up to the microphone stand and now it was Ted's turn to become nervous. He knew there was plenty of situations that Mike could bring up and he hoped he wouldn't bring up that time Mike walked in on them. "I first found out about Ted and Cody one day when I decided to visit my younger brother while he was studying at college." Ted flushed, he knew this story so well. "I had the spare key to Ted's house and just walked in, completely ignoring the second car in the driveway. I won't go into details about what I saw but there are certain situations you never want to see your brother in, the top two are; seeing your brother naked and seeing your brother having sex. Unfortunately this happened and that was how I found I found out that they were dating." Mike laughed, the rest of the guests joining in while the two grooms flushed red in embarrassment. "I sat down with them for a while and just talked to them. Brett and I used to jokingly tease Ted all the time about how close he and Cody were but when I actually thought about it, I could see it coming a mile off. Like Dustin said, their love was so clear back then and it shines even brighter today." He raised his own glass. "Cheers to the happy couple who were born to be together. To Ted and Cody!"

A loud chorus of "Ted and Cody" rang through the restaurant along with the the clink of glass on glass.

"And now if you will, we will have the first dance." The emcee announced and all eyes watched as both grooms made their way onto the dance floor.

Their song started, Aerosmith's 'I Don't Want To Miss A Thing' booming out from the speakers as Ted and Cody took their position on the dance floor. Cody put his hands around Ted's shoulders and Ted around Cody's waist as they danced together. Ted spun Cody a few times but mostly they just rocked on the spot, singing along to the words they knew so well and stealing kisses while the camera flashes went off through out the dark room.

"You're the best thing I could dream of baby." Ted whispered into Cody's ear, stealing a kiss on the cheek as they rocked together, their bodies moving along to their song.

"I love you Teddy." Cody grinned as they pressed their lips together once more, a large round of applause drowning out the end of the song as they continued swaying together until the last moment of their song.

Once the song finished, both men were stolen by their mother's and forced to dance for at least one song. The camera flashes went off again as they were encircled by their guests who watched them with smiles.

The rest of the reception was spent dancing up a storm with their guests before they cut their cake right at the end, Ted smearing the vanilla frosting right across Cody's cheek before he licked it right off. He could hear someone yelling something to him and didn't even need to turn around to know it was Randy doing the yelling.

The pair left the reception in the early hours of the following morning being cheered as they got into their rental car which took them back to their hotel. The pair exited the car and headed towards where they knew their room was in the lavish hotel. As soon as their door closed, Ted attached his lips to Cody's, his hand undoing the expensive white jacket, the tie and button up shirt that Cody had spent hours searching for, carelessly throwing them on the floor. Cody's hands moved to do the same to Ted's jacket, shirt and tie all while they stayed attached at the lips, tongues sliding out and rubbing desperately together.

Cody pushed his hips forward, grinding them into Ted's. He smirked when he not only heard his new husband groan but he felt Ted's impressive length pushing right back into his. Ted's large hands squeezed on Cody's supple ass, pulling their hips together again as he ground them together while directing them towards the large King bed. Cody's legs hit the back of the bed first and he fell back onto it with a gasp, Ted landing on top of him as his hands snaked their way down Cody's svelte and toned body and quickly undid the belt and pants that hid away what he really wanted most. He lifted himself up quickly and pulled down Cody's pants along with his underpants, watching as Cody kicked them away along with his shoes and socks.

Ted noticed a small mark hidden just under Cody's hip bones and when he looked closer, a huge amount of pride overwhelmed him when he realized it was his initials. Cody had permanently had his initials inked on him and in his favourite spot. "Baby." He breathed out.

"You like it?" Cody asked as he sat up slightly, reaching to undo Ted's and get rid of them in the same way that Ted did to him.

"I love it." Ted grinned as he kicked away his own pants, underpants, socks and shoes and leant down to press a soft kiss to the healing tattoo. He heard Cody let out a gasp as he wrapped his hand tightly around the throbbing cock that lay next to it. He pumped it a few times before readjusting the younger man's position on the bed so he was laying the middle and flat on his back. He let go of Cody's cock and reached for the bedside table where there was a small bottle of lube sitting there ready to go. "Do you want it?" He smirked as he placed a small amount of lube to his fingers before he began slowly pressing the first two into Cody's ever-tight hole.

"Oh god yes!" Cody bucked his hips up and threw his head back as Ted inserted another finger, twisting and turning as they rubbed where he knew Cody's prostate was. "Make love to me baby!"

"As you wish." Ted grinned, scissoring the fingers once more before pulling them out. He squeezed a tiny amount of lube onto his hand and coated his impressive length before guiding it towards Cody's desperate hole.

He grunted as he pushed in slowly, feeling Cody's legs wrap around his waist as he slid all the way home. He moved slowly, giving Cody exactly what he wanted. He grunted as he watched Cody roll around on the bed below him, his head thrown back as he thrusted in deep and slow, over and over again. His name was being repeated like a mantra from Cody's sinful lips as he started to thrust hard and harder into his new husband. He felt his heart almost jump at the beautiful contact.

He moved his hands so that there was one on either side of Cody's head, never faltering in his rhythm as he leant down to press their lips together. Cody's hands wrapped tightly onto either side of Ted's head as their kiss deepened and Cody took control, pushing his tongue inside of Ted's hot mouth while Ted continued assaulting his ass with his powerful thrusts. After a few moments, he had to pull back and breathe, the overwhelming amount of pleasure embracing his entire being as Ted hit his prostate again and again.

Cody's fingers moved to grab at Ted's muscular shoulder, his finger nails digging in and grabbing at the muscle there as Ted's thrusts started to pick up in momentum. Cody found himself thrusting back, meeting Ted half way with his movements, letting out a loud moan of pleasure every time Ted's cock slammed into his prostate.

"Fuck Ted! So good!" Cody moaned loudly, finger nails still digging in.

Ted leant back again, deciding to sit back on his knees as he threw Cody's long legs over each of his shoulders, his ass raising slightly giving Ted a whole new angle to have his way with. Cody moaned louder when they fucked this way which was why this was Ted's favourite position to have the younger man in. He started to move in an almost reckless way, giving Cody the hardest and best thrusts he could manage as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. "Touch yourself Code, please." Ted grunted, his eyes widening as he saw Cody's hand immediately move down his body and start pumping hard and fast on his thick length.

"Ted, so close already baby." Cody moaned, his back arching as he continued pumping his wrist on his thick length.

"So am I baby." Ted grunted out, his thrusts getting faster and almost robotic as he approached his own climax. He was sure he'd go first.

Until Cody all of a sudden screamed his name and tensed, his cum splattering across his chest and his muscles tightening as Ted let go, coming hard and fast inside of his ever willing husband. He rode out the last of his orgasm, taking a moment to breathe before pulling out and collapsing next to Cody, who was merely smiling at him.

"That was amazing." Cody grinned, pecking Ted on the cheek as he reached for a tissue. "I love you Mr DiBiase."

"I love you too Mr DiBiase." Ted smiled, wrapping his arms around Cody as he pulled them under the covers and into a deep slumber.

Today was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

END.

**A/N:** this was inspired by own upcoming wedding haha. I hope you guys like it. GatesVengeance x


End file.
